Just Give Me A Reason
by Dreamy-Pikat
Summary: La nouvelle année s'annonce meilleure pour Chandler Kiehl. En venant à McKinley il espérait pouvoir mener une vie tranquille et obtenir son diplôme au plus vite pour enfin fuir Lima et les mauvais souvenirs qu'il y laisseras. C'était sans compter le transfert d'un autre garçon, aussi abîmé que lui en dépit des apparences, et qui pourrait tout aussi bien le sauver que l'achever.
1. Prologue

**Voilà j'entame une nouvelle fanfiction sur le Sebandler. L'action se déroule tout le long de la saison 4 et je me suis enfin motivé pour écrire le prologue. Hourra ! (Honte sur moi, il est ridicule)**

**J'espère recevoir assez de commentaires pour continuer et finir cette fiction, car je ne carbure qu'à cela. Pas de commentaire, pas de motivation, j'en suis navrée mais mon métabolisme de feignasse fonctionne ainsi. Sur ce bonne lecture et j'espère recevoir de nombreux avis et vous revoir pour les prochains chapitres ! **

* * *

Le dos de Chandler heurta brutalement la porte de la chambre et il gémit dans la bouche de Sebastian. Ce dernier s'écarta légèrement, peut-être dans l'intention de s'assurer qu'il allait bien, mais il l'attira de nouveau vers lui.

-La carte est dans ma poche, souffla-t-il dans son oreille alors que le brun parcourait son cou de ses lèvres.

Il sentit une main tâtonner dans sa poche de smoking et s'impatienta un peu alors que Sebastian tardait à déverrouiller la chambre d'hôtel. Il n'avait aucune envie de continuer ceci dans le couloir bien éclairé du bâtiment où n'importe lequel de leurs amis aurait pu les surprendre. Avec un soupir de soulagement il sentit le bois dur disparaître et il tira brusquement le brun dans la pièce. Trop brusquement même, ses pieds raclèrent la moquette et il perdit l'équilibre. Heureusement que Sebastian avait de bons réflexes, il sentit immédiatement ses bras s'enrouler dans son dos et le soulever de terre pour le déposer sur le lit. Un peu honteux, il leva des yeux légèrement timide vers le brun, il n'aurait peut-être pas du boire autant. Mais sans cette dose d'alcool désinhibitrice il n'aurait certainement pas osé embrasser Sebastian. Et ils n'en seraient jamais arrivé là.

Calmant ses inquiétudes, l'autre garçon se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement, ce qui était surprenant de sa part. Chandler s'était attendu à un échange passionné et vorace, à ce que Sebastian ne lui laisse même pas le temps de réagir avant de le mettre à nu et de l'allonger sur le lit. Ce qu'il faisait en cet instant précis. Mais avec une douceur et une lenteur aussi agréable que torturante. Au-dessus de lui, il descendait sensuellement le long de sa mâchoire, puis dans son cou. Tandis que ses lèvres suçotaient la peau de son épaule, il sentait les doigts déboutonner sa veste de smoking ainsi que sa chemise. Chandler haleta alors que Sebastian s'attaquait a sa ceinture, gêné d'être déjà aussi excité alors qu'il n'était qu'à moitié nu. Il frémit alors que le brun tirait sur son pantalon et son boxer en même temps et ferma les yeux tout en soulevant son bassin pour aider l'autre à le dévêtir. Toujours aussi doux, il le priva du peu de vêtement qui lui restait et le blond se sentit rougir. Il sentait le regard brûlant de Sebastian sur lui.

Il entendit des bruissements de tissus et en déduisit que l'autre se déshabillait lui aussi. Mais les sons se dissipèrent et laissèrent place à un silence de plomb. Plus de caresses, plus de baisers, juste le souffle trop court de Chandler qui commençait à se sentir embarrassé et n'osait ouvrir les paupières pour affronter le regard du brun. Il était sûrement en train de se rendre compte que Chandler ne serait pas à la hauteur et ses yeux ne reflétait sans doute plus que de la déception alors qu'il regardait son corps. Il était déçu, il ne pouvait qu'être déçu, après tout il devait faire bien pâle figure face aux monceaux de mecs canons qui avaient défilé dans son lit auparavant.

-Chandler ?

Le ton n'était ni ennuyé, ni dégoûté, ce qui l'incita à ouvrir un œil. Il hoqueta en se rendant compte que Sebastian était penché vers lui, les bras appuyés de chaque côtés du torse du blond, incroyablement près sans pour autant le toucher. Et, seigneur, ses yeux étaient plus intenses que jamais, les iris noircies de désir.

-Tu es sûr ?

La question était sans nul doute inattendue vu que Chandler n'aurait pas hésité à réagir bien avant si il n'avait pas voulu finir allongé sur ce lit. Mais elle se posait. Ils étaient proches et ils en avaient envie tous les deux. Mais il ne savait pas ce qui adviendrait d'eux si il passait le cap avec Sebastian. C'était risqué. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait et il espérait que la réciproque était vrai. Mais il ne fallait pas se leurrer, Sebastian avait de l'affection pour lui mais il n'avait sûrement pas envie de plus qu'une nuit de sexe sans conséquences. Ce n'était pas Chandler qui allait le faire changer du jour au lendemain, il en était conscient. Il l'acceptait. Il ne demanderait pas à Sebastian plus que ce qu'il ne pouvait donner, il savait qu'il n'était pas le salaud que tout le monde voyait en lui et qu'il avait d'autre raison de repousser les sentiments. Il ne le forcerait pas à assumer quoi que ce soit après, il l'aimait trop pour le piéger de la sorte. Quoi qu'il choisisse il ne lui refuserait jamais son amitié. Il préférait cela plutôt que de le harceler pour obtenir un amour que Sebastian ne pouvait lui donner et gâcher tout ce qui s'était tissé entre eux.

Mais il appréhendait plus la réaction de Sebastian quand, au petit matin, il se réveillerait et qu'il serait face à un choix : quitter la pièce avant que Chandler ne se réveille où se rendormir à ses côtés. L'avenir de leur relation ne tenait qu'à cela. Le coeur de Chandler aussi.

Il savait qu'il risquait de souffrir, il savait qu'il y avait une forte chance que Sebastian lui offre une première fois plus belle qu'il n'aurait osé l'espérer mais qu'il ne lui donnerait pas son coeur. Il savait que tout le monde disait que la première fois était importante et devait se dérouler avec quelqu'un que l'on aimait et qui nous aimait en retour. Il aurait dit la même chose il n'y a pas si longtemps. Mais il aimait Sebastian et il était un grand garçon. Il pouvait assumer les conséquences de ses actes tout seul.

L'alcool ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir et la vague confuse de ses pensées l'empêchait de faire un choix. Sebastian attendait toujours, les yeux profondément ancrés aux siens et un sourire rassurant aux lèvres, remuant le ventre et le coeur de Chandler. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il lui accorderait ce genre de regard. Il n'aurait jamais cru finir dans son lit. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il hésiterait autant à choisir entre la prudence et la souffrance.

_Comment en était-il arrivé là ?_


	2. Stop Crying Your Heart Out

**Premièrement sachez que je ne suis pas vraiment (voir pas du tout) satisfaite de ce premier chapitre. Alors veuillez m'excuser à l'avance si c'est fade, cucul, chiant où bâclé mais je n'en pouvais plus de bloquer dessus et de ne pas pouvoir avancer dans ma fiction. Donc maintenant que j'ai enfin achevé ce chapitre je vais pouvoir passer à un autre qu'il me sera plus agréable à écrire donc peut-être plus agréable pour vous à lire. J'espère vraiment que ce n'est pas aussi mauvais que j'en ai l'impression et que vous serez gentils avec moi ^^**

**Sur ce bonne lecture (j'espère) et j'attends (j'espère) vos commentaires ! Bisous à tous !**

* * *

Son soupir oppressé résonna dans les coulisses tandis qu'il observait une dernière fois son reflet dans la glace.

Tout devait être parfait.

Il avait attendu ce moment tout l'été durant, il n'était pas question qu'il flanche maintenant où qu'il loupe cette opportunité à cause d'une vague de stress un peu trop intense. Il n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux et respirer profondément, avec le ventre comme le lui conseillait toujours sa mère. Il se focalisa sur la régularité de son souffle et oublia l'espace d'un instant les enjeux de cette audition. Il chanterait mieux la tête vide.

-Au suivant !

Sortant de sa transe, il vérifia une dernière fois que tout était en ordre avant de se lever lentement de peur de tomber si il se précipitait. L'inquiétude décuplait horriblement sa maladresse.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la scène, il croisa une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux clairs qui souriait béatement. Il en déduisit que son audition avait bien du se passer et il se félicita de ne pas avoir pris garde à sa performance. Cela n'aurait fait qu'accroitre sa peur si il s'était rendu compte qu'il passait après une candidate hors pair.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il esquissa un pas sur la scène, puis un deuxième, jusqu'à parvenir au centre. Ses mains désagréablement moites se posèrent sur le micro. Il s'encouragea mentalement et s'intima de ne pas fuir. Il savait parfaitement que ce stress intolérable le déserterait bien vite une fois qu'il aurait entamer sa chanson.

Approchant le micro de ses lèvres, il capta nettement le regard stupéfait d'une certaine personne qu'il aurait cru ne jamais revoir en de pareilles circonstances. Mais il en fit bien vite abstraction, se focalisant désormais sur son audition.

-Je m'appelles Chandler Kielh.

Un deuxième garçon adopta une expression choquée et il en déduisit que cela devait être _lui._

-Et je vais vous interpréter Stop Crying Your Heart Out d'Oasis.

D'un hochement de tête il fit signe aux musiciens de commencer. Et chanta.

_Hold up... hold on... don't be scared,  
You'll never change what's been and gone.  
May your smile... Shine on...  
Don't be scared,  
Your destiny may keep you warm._

_Cos all of the stars have faded away,_  
_Just try not to worry,_  
_You'll see them some day._  
_Take what you need,_  
_And be on your way,_  
_And stop crying your heart out._

_Get up... Come on... why you scared?_  
_You'll never change what's been and gone._

_'Cause all of the stars have faded away,_  
_Just try not to worry,_  
_You'll see them some day._  
_Take what you need,_  
_And be on your way,_  
_And stop crying your heart out._

_'Cause all of the stars have faded away,_  
_Just try not to worry,_  
_You'll see them some day._  
_Just take what you need,_  
_And be on your way,_  
_And stop crying your heart out._

_When all of the stars were faded away,_  
_Just try not to worry,_  
_You'll see us some day._  
_Just take what you need,_  
_And be on your way,_  
_And stop crying your heart out._

_Stop crying your heart out._

_Stop crying your heart out._

_Stop crying your heart out._

Les dernières notes s'évanouirent dans le silence de l'assistance. Puis, un sourire s'étira sur le visage du professeur.

-Eh bien je suppose que nous avons un nouveau...

-Monsieur Schuester, vous permettez une seconde.

A peine le garçon avait-il dit cela qu'il bondissait sur ses pieds, parcourait la moitié de la salle jusqu'à l'estrade et l'empoignait pour le traîner en coulisse, à l'abri des regards.

Chandler savait que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir à McKinley. Seulement il n'aurait pas imaginé que Kurt y serait encore. Cela n'allait que rendre les choses plus tendus que jamais...

* * *

-Écoutes je ne sais pas du tout où tu me traînes mais tu pourrais le faire plus doucement parce que cette chemise est neuve et assez fragile. Donc est-ce que ça te gênerait de tirer un peu moins dessus ?

Malgré son ton il ne plaisantait qu'à moitié, il chérissait les fringues de créateurs et ne pouvait pas s'en payer souvent vu son budget restreint. Il prenait donc grand soin de celles qu'il avait.

Heureusement que Kurt partageait sa passion pour tout ce qui touchait à la haute couture car, après un bref regard songeur à sa tenue, il lâcha son poignet.

-Suis-moi, fit-il avant de s'engouffrer dans une salle de classe déserte.

Avec appréhension il obéit et vint rejoindre l'autre garçon qui l'attendait, bras croisé, assis sur un bureau. Chandler prit prudemment place sur le bureau voisin, faisant face à un Kurt plus qu'hostile.

-Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins Chandler. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

Le blond déglutit. Il savait que quelqu'un lui poserait la question mais il n'aurait jamais penser avoir à faire face à Kurt en personne. Il ne savait même pas qu'il était encore sur Lima. En vérité il aurait réétudier ses choix de lycée si il avait su qu'il sillonnait encore les couloirs de McKinley.

-Eh bien, comme tu peux le voir, j'ai été transféré à McKinley, répliqua-t-il avec plus d'assurance.

-Pourquoi cela ? Tu ne devais pas partir à New York ? , reprit suspicieusement son interlocuteur.

Chandler sentit une bouffée de tristesse lui étreindre la gorge.

-Crois-moi j'aurais préféré être là-bas plutôt qu'ici, murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour Kurt.

-Pardon ?

Celui-ci ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas compris. Tant mieux, Chandler ne voulait pas passer pour un pleurnichard, surtout à ses yeux.

-J'ai raté mes examens. Ainsi que mon audition, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

-Ça ne m'expliques pas pourquoi tu es ici.

Le blond lui décocha un regard fatigué et lui répondit sur le ton le plus sarcastique qu'il connaissait. Il n'était pas d'un naturel agressif mais il mourrait de mettre les choses au clair avec Kurt, et ce depuis un certain bout de temps.

-Parce que je mourrais d'envie de te revoir. On s'entendait si bien tous les deux, jusqu'à ce que tu me dises de dégager de ta vie du jour au lendemain

Kurt eut d'abord un regard outré mais se reprit bien vite.

-Chandler j'avais et j'ai toujours un petit ami !

-J'avais crut comprendre. Et ça excuse sûrement le fait que tu m'ait fait espéré avant de me jeter comme une vieille savate.

-Tu menaçais notre relation.

Ce fut au tour de Chandler de se scandaliser.

-Si tu m'avais parlé de ton copain dès le début je ne t'aurais pas envoyé ce genre de message. Je pensais que tu étais seul. Si j'avais su la vérité je n'aurais jamais osé flirter avec toi, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes.

Le brun tenta de reprendre la parole mais l'autre le coupa, trop agacé que Kurt lui mettes tout sur le dos alors qu'il l'avait tellement déçu.

-Je me serais contenté d'être ton ami, je ne me serais jamais immiscé volontairement dans ton couple si j'en avais connu l'existence. Alors arrête d'essayer de me faire passer pour le méchant de l'histoire car tu es le seul responsable.

Kurt n'y trouva rien à redire. Peut-être qu'au fond de lui il savait que Chandler avait entièrement raison. Qu'il avait dupé tout le monde et qu'il s'était mis tout seul dans le pétrin. Du moins le blond l'espérait, parce qu'il pensait ce qu'il avait dit. Jamais au grand jamais il ne serait allé aussi loin si il avait connu l'existence du petit copain. Il n'était pas ce genre de garçon.

-Maintenant si tu veux vraiment savoir ce qui m'amènes ici, reprit Chandler en recouvrant son calme, Saches qu'il n'y a pas que dans ton lycée que l'on déteste les gays.

Le regard de l'autre se fit plus doux et même préoccupé, il s'approcha lentement de lui, semblant hésiter à lui poser une question. Chandler le devança pour lui éviter cette peine.

-J'ai du redoubler parce que j'ai raté mes derniers mois de cours. A cause des crétins qui me harcelaient. Et je suis venu ici parce que je pensais être à l'abri et pouvoir passer une année tranquille. Et même intégrer le glee-club. Il est réputé maintenant tu sais ? Et pas que dans ce lycée. Beaucoup disent que c'est l'endroit le plus sûr de Lima pour...Les gars comme nous. Mais apparamment ça ne vaut pas pour tout le monde donc...Je...Je ferais mieux d'aller voir l'administration et demander un nouveau transfert...

Il se leva pour quitter la pièce. Après tout il n'y avait plus grand chose à dire. Kurt avait beau s'être adoucit, son copain ne tarderait pas à lui tomber dessus aussi. Et il ne se sentait plus du tout à l'aise maintenant. Autrefois il se serait sûrement battue pour rester et se faire accepter. Mais il en avais assez de gaspiller son énergie en querelles et en vain. Il préférait tenter sa chance ailleurs. Peut-être qu'à Carmel...

Une pression autour de son poignet le stoppa et il jeta un regard inquisiteur au brun qui le retenait à présent. Malgré lui, son masque de colère se tordit sous l'effet de l'expression chagrinée de Kurt. Zut. Il aurait tellement voulut faire partie de ces mecs insensibles qu'une moue, aussi adorable soit-elle, ne faisait pas tiquer. Mais il était Chandler Kiehl et il ne pouvait garder rancune très longtemps contre qui que ce soit. Enfin à part pour les imbéciles et les harceleurs de son ancien lycée.

C'est pourquoi sa résolution de quitter la salle flancha rapidemment et qu'il revint sur ses pas, affectée bien plus que de raison par la moue triste du brun. Dieu qu'il se détestait pour cela par moments.

-Désolé, fit Kurt d'une voix réellement navrée, C'est juste que...Je traverse une période un peu dure et Blaine a tellement souffert à cause de toi...Non je veux dire à cause des conversations que j'avais avec toi, que j'ai été pris de panique quand je t'ai vu arriver sur la scène.

Chandler hocha la tête. Pas qu'il acceptait les raisons de Kurt mais il les comprenait tout du moins.

-Mais reste, ajouta Kurt en le forçant à lui faire complètement face, Je ne vais pas te laisser retourner là-bas où dans un autre lycée. J'ai assez souffert du harcèlement et je ne veux pas que tu endures ça ne serait-ce qu'un jour de plus. J'irais parler à Blaine, je lui expliquerais tout et tu n'auras plus à craindre de te faire jeter contre un casier où...Donc restes, s'il te plaît.

Une nouvelle fois, Chandler ne put qu'acquiescer. Il aurait voulut répondre mais les larmes menaçait de s'échapper. Il ne voulait pas pleurer devant lui, il ne voulait pas lui montrer à quel point le support de Kurt l'affectait. Il aurait tant souhaiter lui en vouloir encore assez pour lui lancer une dernière remarque mais ses mots se seraient sûrement étranglés dans sa gorge. Il garda donc le silence, que pouvait-il faire d'autres ? Kurt s'en rendit compte et l'attira dans ses bras pour lui offrir une étreinte réconfortante.

-Désolé Chandler. Je te promets que ça va aller.

Il ravala ses larmes et se contenta de rendre le câlin à Kurt. Il aurait mentit si il avait dit que ça ne lui faisait rien d'être ici, dans les bras de Kurt, humant le parfum de son cou. Il avait eut un faible pour lui et cette proximité le lui rappelait atrocement tout en effaçant les dernières traces de rancune. Mais il était conscient que non seulement il n'avait pas l'ombre d'une chance, mais qu'il était préférable d'oublier et de passer à autre chose. Il était venu ici pour ça après tout, prendre un nouveau départ. Kurt lui avait plut mais il n'en était pas éperdument amoureux, il s'en remettrait, il le savait. Il en était certain.

S'écartant du brun, il lui accorda un petit sourire rassurant et frotta ses yeux pour en chasser les larmes.

-Désolé, je pleures pour un rien, s'excusa-t-il, un peu gêné.

-C'est bon, répondit Kurt, Viens allons rejoindre les autres, on a du les inquiéter en fuyant la salle comme ça.

-Tu veux dire en m'arrachant à moitié ma chemise pour me faire subir un interrogatoire digne de la gestapo ? , le corrigea Chandler.

Kurt se mordit nerveusement la lèvre.

-Je rigoles, lui assura le blond en avisant son air coupable.

Maintenant que les chutes du Niagara ne menaçaient plus de dériver vers ses yeux, il se permettait un peu d'humour. Il en avait besoin, pour montrer à Kurt qu'il était plus fort que ça. Et pour se conforter lui-même.

-Mais je m'en veux vraiment pour ta chemise, protesta Kurt, Sérieusement ou l'as-tu trouvé ? Je te jures que si j'ai abimé un Alexander McQueen je vais m'auto-flageller.

Chandler éclata de rire, bien vite suivit par Kurt, et l'espace d'un instant ce fut comme si ils étaient revenus au jour de leur rencontre et que tous les soucis de Chandler s'étaient dissipés parce qu'il s'entendait si bien avec Kurt que s'en était presque insensé.

Peut-être qu'après tout cette année n'allait pas être si dure. Peut-être qu'ils parviendraient même à renouer sans créer un drame. Parce que, honnêtement, c'était tout ce que Chandler voulait. Plus d'histoires de coeurs, plus de larmes, juste une année calme avant de quitter Lima pour toujours. Il se fichait bien de ne pas trouver de copain désormais. Il aurait tout le temps pour cela à New-York. Tout ce qui importait c'était de survivre une année de plus et avec des gens pour l'entourer ne serait-ce qu'un peu si c'était possible.

Ils rejoignaient l'auditorium ensemble, bavardant comme si ces derniers mois n'avait pas existé quand un garçon à la peau légèrement bronzée et aux cheveux patinés de gel apparut au bout du couloir. A leur recherche visiblement car son visage s'éclaira alors que ses yeux se posaient sur Kurt. Et s'assombrit lorsqu'il avisa Chandler.

Ce dernier s'éloigna légèrement du brun et fit profil bas alors que le nouveau venu se ruait littéralement vers eux et venait passer un bras possessif autour des épaules de Kurt.

C'était sans aucun doute possible le petit ami. Et, seigneur, Chandler ne comprenait plus à présent pourquoi Kurt lui avait donné son numéro, quand bien même ils s'entendaient bien. Il ne tenait absolument pas la comparaison avec ce garçon. Plus petit et musclé que Kurt, son teint hâlé et ses cheveux noir lui conférait un charme exotique et indéniable. Quand à ses yeux...Un trafiquant aurait aisément échangé un cargo de pierres précieuses en échange de ces deux topazes dorés encadrés de cil épais...Un dieu vivant et affreusement sexy pour l'unique usage de Kurt. Chandler ne comprenait désormais plus du tout pourquoi ce dernier avait jamais voulut délaisser _ça_ au profit d'un petit blond hyperactif dont les lunettes mangeaient la moitié du visage...Lui-même ne l'aurait pas fait. En fait, il pensait qu'il aurait put avoir le béguin pour Blaine si il l'avait connut en d'autres circonstances...

-On vous cherchait, dit-il d'une voix un peu froide, Monsieur Schuester à du finir les auditions sans toi et il voulait savoir où était passé...

Son regard se fit plus dur encore.

-Chandler, c'est ça ?

Celui-ci soupira intérieurement mais ne répliqua pas. C'était de bonne guerre après tout.

-Et pourquoi ça ? , s'enquit-il en adoptant un ton détaché.

Le copain de Kurt sembla hésiter, passablement irrité, avant de daigner lui répondre sur un ton qui fit froncer les parfaits sourcils du contre-ténor.

-Parce que tu es accepté au Glee-club. Félicitations.

* * *

Comme il l'avait appréhendé, l'accueil offert à Chandler au glee-club fut froid. Voir glacé.

Certes, il ne s'attendait pas à une effusion de joie, surtout venant de Blaine. Mais les regards s'étaient révélés carrément hostiles et pour cause, tout le monde semblait savoir qu'il était le garçon qui avait provoqué la dispute de Kurt et Blaine l'année précédente. Chandler ne savait pas réellement d'où venait la rumeur mais il avait quelques petites idées. Et elles s'avérèrent justes quand Blaine accosta son casier alors qu'il y rangeait ses cahiers ainsi que certaines affaires personnelles.

Un poster d'Evita bien entendu, un pull de rechange au cas où, quelques photos de famille et une tasse penchée aux couleurs arc-en-ciel dont l'inscription clamait « I'm so gay that I can't even drink straight ». Il eut un sourire pour cette dernière avant que l'ombre menaçante des cheveux huilés de Blaine ne le surplombe.

Il se retourna, un peu penaud face à un regard aussi accusateur.

-Bonjour Blaine, fit-il avec un sourire qui n'était même pas faux, juste un peu mal assuré.

Le brun parut un peu déconcerté par tant de gentillesse dans la voix. Mais sa réponse ne fut pas aussi polie que le salut du blond.

-Dis-moi la vérité. Tu es venu ici pour Kurt ?

Chandler laissa échapper un soupir légèrement agacé.

-Je ne savais même pas qu'il était là.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu venu ici ?

-Peut-être parce que c'est un endroit tranquille. Ou personne ne viendra m'embêter si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Le ton était toujours aimable mais une colère sourde le taraudait. Il en avait assez de devoir se justifier auprès de tout le monde et Blaine l'apostrophait comme si il avait tenté de violer son petit copain où quelque chose de la sorte.

-Écoutes Blaine j'ai mieux à faire que courir après un garçon qui n'en as rien a faire de moi. Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi, tout ce que je veux c'est qu'on me laisse en paix finir l'année, ok ?

-Pourquoi je devrais te croire ? Tu avais l'air plutôt insistant l'année dernière..

-Et je ne savais rien de ton existence, rétorqua Chandler en fermant sèchement sa porte de casier, Maintenant pourquoi tu n'essaierais pas de me croire et de me laisser tranquille parce que je ne suis certainement pas assez masochiste pour aller draguer un mec qui est déjà fou amoureux d'un autre.

Il fit volte-face et traversa le couloir, muselant sa peine. Oui, ce n'était sûrement pas une aussi bonne idée que ça de venir à McKinley. Mais de toutes c'était la moins pire. Alors il devait tenir.

* * *

Le reste de la semaine se déroula plutôt bien, il se contentait d'ignorer les quelques regards suspicieux qui planait sur ses épaules et de mener une vie normale de lycéen. Même si certaines moqueries lui parvenait il n'avait pas encore été brutalisé, il en déduisait donc que son transfert à McKinley n'était pas si terrible que cela. Blaine avait même arrêté de le surveiller, se contentant de lui décocher un regard sombre lorsqu'il se tenait trop près de Kurt, les fois où il venait les visiter à McKinley. Honnêtement cela lui faisait plus peur que n'importe quelle intimidation de la part d'un gorille.

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'interagir avec le contre-ténor. Non parce qu'il nourrissait encore des espoirs mais parce qu'il était honnêtement la seule personne qui lui parlait depuis son arrivée. Il n'y pouvait rien si il s'entendait si bien avec lui et si c'était toujours Kurt qui venait vers lui en premier, il ne pouvait tout de même pas envoyer paître son seul ami. Et il avait beau essayer de s'en éloigner, il ne pouvait pas. Avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler après la dernière année où il s'était sentit si seul était la chose la plus agréable qu'il ait jamais expérimenté. Il ne pouvait se passer de Kurt, il était la seule personne qui s'intéressait à lui ici et en ce moment il ne pouvait vraiment pas rejeter un ami. Même si les oeillades de Blaine le terrifiait de plus en plus.

Ce fut donc avec appréhension qu'il vit Kurt s'approcher de lui à la pause déjeuner du vendredi.

-Je m'en vais pour New York demain.

La nouvelle le percuta comme un boulet.

-Je vais postuler à Vogue et habiter chez Rachel. Elle a besoin de moi, je le sens. Je voulais te le dire en face parce que je sais que toi aussi tu as besoin de moi.

Il marqua une hésitation, cherchant ses mots.

-J'ai bien vu que ce n'était pas simple pour toi, surtout avec Blaine. Et je ne veux pas que tu ais l'impression que je t'abandonnes mais je dois aller à New York. Je n'ai plus ma place ici, je dois...Chandler ? Eh, tu pleure ?

Chandler frotta vivement sa joue et esquissa un faible sourire.

-C'est juste que je suis...Vraiment heureux pour toi.

Pas de mensonge, il pensait que Kurt devait partir pour New York. Il savait bien qu'il avait été recalé par la NYADA mais Kurt méritait d'aller là-bas. A sa place il n'aurait pas été question d'hésiter, il ne pouvait pas le blâmer. Mais la vision de sa future solitude l'effrayait et tout le stress accumulé cette semaine venait d'exploser.

-Je sais...Je sais à quel point c'est important pour toi et...et je suis sûr que tu auras la place. C'est juste que...que...

Il ne put rien ajouter car Kurt encadra ses épaules de son bras et l'entraîna hors du réfectoire. A travers le brouillard humide de ses larmes, Chandler parvint à voir leur chemin à travers le lycée jusqu'à la salle de chant.

Là, Kurt le fit s'asseoir et entreprit de le calmer par des caresses dans le dos et des mots rassurants.

-Je suis...désolé...Tellement désolé Kurt, je voulais pas.

Il inspira longuement avant de calmer ses hoquets et d'essuyer les larmes qui lui dégoulinait jusqu'au menton.

-C'est bon, c'est bon Chandler, le rassura Kurt, Je sais ce que ça fait, crois-moi. Si ce n'était pas New York je resterais. Pour Blaine et aussi pour toi...

-Non, le coupa Chandler, Je te tuerais si tu n'y vas pas. Premièrement parce que c'est New York.

Chandler recouvrit son calme alors que Kurt laissait échapper un petit rire. Celui-ci lui donna la force de sécher ses dernières larmes.

-Et aussi parce que New York a besoin de toi. C'est la ville des artistes, comment-pourrait-elle se passer de toi ?

Cette fois-ci Kurt rit de bon coeur. Chandler le suivit et ils échangèrent un regard complice. Oui, Kurt méritait vraiment de partir. Il ne l'en empêcherait pas, quand bien même cela signifiait qu'il allait devoir faire front tout seul.

-J'avais oublié à quel point tu étais bon en flatteries, le gratifia Kurt.

-Moi aussi.

Leurs regards se portèrent immédiatement vers l'encadrement de la porte où s'était appuyé Blaine.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?

Le ton n'était même plus soupçonneux, il était clairement menaçant. De toute évidence Blaine ne chercherait même pas à attendre des explications, déjà convaincu de la culpabilité de Chandler.

Pas d'attente pour l'orage cette fois-ci, Chandler avait décidé de venir à la rencontre de la foudre. Larmes balayés et pieds ancrés au sol tandis qu'il se redressait, ses yeux défiait ceux de Blaine en ne se détournant pas.

-Nous nous disions au revoir avant que Kurt ne quittes Lima.

-C'est tout ?

-Pourquoi tu doutes toujours de moi et même de Kurt ? A croire que tu attends réellement avec impatience le jour où j'essaierais de te le voler.

Blaine était d'un tempérament émotif et réactif, il le prouvait une fois de plus en se hérissant à la provocation. Kurt barra le chemin en un clin d'œil, conscient de l'instabilité de son copain et des complications qu'elle pourrait entraîner.

-Blaine laisses-le un peu, il...

-Pourquoi prends-tu toujours sa défense ? Je suis ton petit ami !

-Mais il n'est pas en tord, tu t'en prend à lui a chaque fois que...

-Qu'il te parles, te touches, te regardes, je sais. Mais comment veux-tu que je fasse alors qu'il à déjà essayé de nous séparer.

Chandler sentait qu'une liaison ne s'était pas faite dans l'esprit de Blaine. Il omettais des faits importants mais il ne savait si c'était pour se préserver, par déni où par obstination.

-Chandler n'as pas essayé de nous séparer, nous avons flirté alors qu'il me croyait seul, répliqua Kurt pour remettre les points sur les i.

La parole sacrée de Kurt avait plus d'impact car la vérité semblait enfin être admise ainsi que l'innocence de Chandler dans l'affaire.

Le regard humide, la moue pataude, Blaine encaissait : son petit ami n'avais pas toujours été un saint et il ne pouvait continuellement reporter la faute sur tout ce qui n'était pas leur couple.

-S'il te plaît Blaine je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute avant mon départ. Alors oublie Chandler et arrête de le traiter de la sorte. Parce que ça me fait autant de peine qu'à lui.

Argument final. Si Blaine ne cessait pas son harcèlement moral pour la sécurité de Chandler, il le ferait au moins par égard pour son petit ami. Chandler s'en contenterais car le résultat serait le même, mais il se sentait encore plus minimisé qu'avant.

Il ne pouvait cependant pas ajouter son mot tandis que l'étreinte se resserrait entre les deux garçons et il contemplait, résigné, le couple faire la paix tandis que dans son esprit la peine et la guerre étaient toujours tapies.

Il ne pouvait toujours pas en vouloir à Blaine. Enfin, si, un peu tout de même. Mais il ne pouvait prétendre qu'il n'aurait pas réagit de la même manière à sa place. En fait il aurait peut-être été plus virulent encore. Plus subtil mais plus incisif. Blaine ne cherchait pas franchement à le blesser, juste à l'écarter du chemin de sa vie future et rayonnante au bras de Kurt. L'insécurité avait le don de transformer le plus doux des hommes en harpie vengeresse.

Ce qui le tuait le plus ce n'était pas de constater que le bonheur des autres existait au dépend du sien. C'était plutôt de constater que sa propre joie autrefois si abondante s'était bien tarie au cours de l'année. Et encore plus au cours de la semaine.

Mais il fallait sourire pour garder la face. Les tristes mines n'attirait pas foule et sans foule pas d'amis. Pas d'amis plus personne pour l'aider à obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un rayon de bonheur. Et c'était vraiment tout ce qu'il demandait lorsqu'il en voyait tant à côté de lui.

* * *

Si il n'avait toujours pas été accepté, Chandler n'était tout de même pas dispensé de performance collective.

_I've made up my mind,  
Don't need to think it over  
If I'm wrong, I am right  
Don't need to look no further,  
This ain't lust  
I know this is love  
But, if I tell the world  
I'll never say enough  
'cause it was not said to you  
And that's exactly what I need to do  
If I end up with you_

_Should I give up,_  
_Or should I just keep chasin' pavements?_  
_Even if it leads nowhere_  
_Or would it be a waste_  
_Even if I knew my place_  
_Should I leave it there_  
_Should I give up,_  
_Or should I just keep chasin' pavements_  
_Even if it leads nowhere_

Les paroles lui cinglaient cyniquement aux oreilles. Il ne savait pas où le menait sa recherche hasardeuse de tranquillité. Il l'avait crut aboutie dans un premier temps mais McKinley n'était qu'un autre mirage. Il savait qu'une toute autre sorte de persécution allait le poursuivre. Moins gratuite, quoique, mais elle n'en serait que plus cuisante et persistante.

_I build myself up  
And fly around in circles  
Waitin' as my heart drops  
And my back begins to tingle  
Finally, could this be it_

Les autres autour de lui semblait heureux de leur sort, chanceux qu'ils étaient. Ils n'avaient pas commis la faute d'avoir le béguin pour un type qui leur avait donné des espoirs et de surcroît était en couple. Il n'avait pas commis l'imbécilité de venir dans son lycée en osant espérer que s'il avait survécu là-bas alors eux-mêmes le pourrait.

Il échangeait des sourires avec ceux qui n'avaient pas encore entendue parler de ses antécédents où qui s'en fichait. Cette deuxième possibilité lui réchauffait le coeur d'espoir mais il avait beau être optimiste, il n'en était pas pour autant stupide. Il savait rester sur ses gardes car, si celle-ci venait à s'abaisser et qu'il prenait un coup de plus, il n'était même pas sûr de l'encaisser sans saigner à mort.

_Or should I give up  
Or should I just keep chasin' pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere  
Or would it be a waste  
Even if I knew my place  
Should I leave it there_

_Should I give up_  
_Or should I just keep chasin' pavements_  
_Even if it leads nowhere_  
_Or would it be a waste_  
_Even if I knew my place should I leave it there_  
_Should I give up_  
_Or should I just keep on chasin' pavements_  
_Should I just keep on chasin' pavements_  
_Ohh oh_

Il était peut-être...Non en vérité il était totalement idiot d'être ragaillardie par une musique. Les autres lui avait assez jeté cette évidence à la face aux cours des dernières années. Mais il aurait été tout aussi stupide de ne pas redresser la tête pour se tenir droit. Après tout il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Des applaudissements sonores retentirent dans l'obscurité du fond de l'auditorium et Chandler aima se dire que c'était un signe, bon où mauvais. Soit la vie l'encourageait soit elle saluait une décision aussi optimiste et masochiste à la fois avec tout le cynisme qui la caractérisait.

Et la vie descendit les escaliers apparaissant sous les traits d'un jeune homme. Son attitude aimable contrastait avec le sourire hypocrite qui ornait ses lèvres. Plus loin sur la scène, Blaine s'avança. Chandler apprécia le fait qu'il n'était pas l'unique personne à le faire crisper la mâchoire quand il étudia l'expression renfrogné qu'il adressa au nouveau venu. Finalement, il desserra les lèvres et apostropha le jeune homme avec une phrase qui commençait à devenir familière aux oreilles de Chandler.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

-Je fais le tour du propriétaire avant d'emménager, répondit l'autre du tac au tac, Ça pue un peu le prolétaire mais je pense que je saurais m'y faire le temps d'une année.

Des regards hébétés clignotèrent à droite et à gauche, tous venant des vétérans de la chorale. Chandler ne devait pas être le seul à avoir un casier judiciaire avec ce club. Sans le connaître il éprouva tout de suite de la sympathie pour ce garçon avec lequel il semblait partager tant de point commun.

-Ne restez pas la bouche ouverte, renchérit le garçon en toisant le reste de la salle, Enfin à part toi Blaine, qui sait, ça pourrait être agréable comme expérience...

Comme si on l'avait brusquement réveillé, Monsieur Schuester s'avança sur l'estrade et vint s'interposer dans cette joute verbale.

-Bien, bien, je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais aussi tôt, fit-il à l'adresse du nouveau.

-Pardon ? , couina Blaine.

-J'aurais voulut un peu plus de temps pour vous habituer à cette nouvelle mais vu que je n'ai pas le choix...Veuillez accueillir notre nouveau membre...

Une rafale de désapprobation parcourut la foule et Chandler capta un « pire idée que Schue ait jamais eu, et pourtant on ne les comptes plus... » qui n'augurait rien de bon. L'œil ancré au garçon en face de lui, il admira tout de même la bravoure du professeur qui parvint à terminer sa phrase pour permettre aux petits nouveaux de se mettre au jus.

-...Sebastian Smythe.


	3. If U Seek Amy

Si on avait demandé à Sebastian Smythe pourquoi il s'était invité dans ce misérable et puant lycée public du fin fond de l'Ohio il aurait tout de suite répondu qu'il aimait être du côté des gagnants et que maintenant que Kurt avait filé il allait avoir le petit cul de Blaine rien qu'à lui.

Seulement il ne pu jamais répondre à cette question car personne ne se donna la peine de la poser.

Après le moment d'émulation généré par son arrivée, les membres de la chorale s'étaient concertés et avaient décidés de tout bonnement l'ignorer. Si ils avaient pu faire quelque chose contre son transfert ils ne se seraient certainement pas gênés mais au vu de leur impuissance, ils avaient opté pour une autre tactique. Et cela ennuyait beaucoup plus Sebastian que si il avait récolté injures et menaces. Le dédain l'avait toujours plus contrarié que l'animosité et là il en était clairement victime.

Même Blaine avec qui il échangeait encore des textos l'évitait comme la peste et faisait comme si il était transparent quand ils se retrouvaient dans les mêmes cours. Soit il avait peur d'être castré par Hummel si celui-ci apprenait qu'ils sympathisaient encore. Ou peut-être avait-il peur de craquer et de ne pouvoir tenir plus d'une semaine sans sexe maintenant que la pute victorienne avait fichu le camp. Peut-être avait-il peur de céder à ses avances...

Mais peu importait les raisons de ce mépris. Il devait pousser les membres du glee-club à réagir face à sa présence ainsi qu'auditionner pour la chorale de façon plus officielle. Et il savait exactement comment faire d'une pierre deux coups.

oOo

La prestation de Blaine et Artie se conclut et tous applaudirent bruyamment. Y compris Sebastian qui, adossé à l'encadrure de la porte, avait bénéficié d'une très jolie vue sur le fessier de Blaine durant toute la chanson.

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit que la blonde pour laquelle ils organisaient tout ce cirque ne s'était en rien arrangé. Celle qu'il connaissait comme la copine de Lopez n'avait plus le même charme et la même fraîcheur qu'auparavant. Il se demandait qu'elle serait la réaction de Shagayra en trouvant sa petite amie dans un t-shirt taille XL tâché d'oréos et chaussée de pantoufle en plein lycée. Ce serait amusant de lui envoyer un photo.

Alors que tous s'apprêtaient à quitter la salle de classe, il intercepta un Blaine vaguement irrité. Lui offrant son sourire le plus charmeur, il continua à lui bloquer le passage jusqu'à ce qu'il cède et l'écoutes.

-Que me veux-tu Sebastian ?

-Que du bien rassures-toi, répondit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Levant les yeux au ciel, le plus petit tenta de le contourner mais il ne le laissa pas faire. D'un pas de côté, il le coinçait encore.

-Apparemment vous avez choisit que le thème de la semaine serait Britney Spears, poursuivit-il comme si de rien n'était.

-Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ?

-Eh bien comme je postules pour le club, je penses qu'il est logique que je suive la tendance.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? , maugréa Blaine en insistant sur le « me ».

-C'est bien vous qui avez tant insisté pour que je prépare une audition « convenable »...

-Oui on ne se pointes pas comme une fleur en réclamant sa place au Glee-club. Ce n'est pas juste pour les autres candidats.

-Plutôt marrante cette remarque venant de toi. Peu importe. Je voulais être sûr que tu sois là pour l'audition, histoire que je n'ai pas tout organisé en vain.

-Organisé quoi ? , s'enquit l'autre d'un ton suspicieux.

Le sourire de Sebastian s'élargit et il se pencha très près, trop près, du visage de Blaine.

-Surprise, souffla-t-il d'une voix sensuelle.

Frissonnant, le hobbit s'écarta. Sebastian ne sut si c'était par dégoût où parce qu'il refrénait son désir, mais il choisit la dernière option. Il aimait se flatter. Sur ce, il laissa l'autre garçon et se dirigea vers la prochaine étape de son plan.

oOo

Tout ce que Chandler pouvait dire à propos de sa nouvelle vie et qu'elle était calme. D'un calme plat. Mais ça ne l'agaçait pas outre-mesure, puisque son but était qu'on le laisse tranquille.

Contrairement à l'année précédente, où on lui crachait dessus quand il portait un nœud papillon, les athlètes le laissaient en paix du moment qu'il ne se donnait pas en spectacle. Ce qu'il n'aurait fait pour rien au monde. Pas en plein milieu de la cafétéria en tout cas.

Attablé pour le déjeuner, il grappillait quelques grains de raisins dans son assiette. N'ayant pas vraiment d'appétit, il préférait profiter de ce moment de pause pour se plonger dans le dernier intégrale de Games Of Thrones qu'il avait entamé la veille. Il avait beau aimer le glamour, la haute couture et les spectacles de Broadway, il ne se limitait pas à ça. Il avait beaucoup de passion pour la littérature et l'écriture, et même un petit côté geek. Games of Thrones faisait partit ces aspects plus intimes de sa personne que personne ne soupçonnait en général.

Il en était à un moment crucial et tout à fait prenant où Varys et Tyrion conversaient quand une musique fit taire le brouahaha du réfectoire.

Rappelez-vous quand il parlait de ne pas se donner en spectacle. Et tout particulièrement dans cette salle. Eh bien il semblait qu'il existait un abruti sur terre auquel les dangers que représentaient cet acte échappait. Et il venait de sauter sur la table voisine.

_Have you seen Amy tonight?  
Is she in the bathroom  
Is she smokin' up outside  
Oh_

Alors qu'il se rapprochait de lui, Chandler reconnut le garçon qui avait fait irruption à la fin de leur performance. Il essayait d'entrer au club depuis une semaine déjà mais le reste des New Directions avaient refuser de l'accepter sans audition. Ils allaient être servis...__

Oh baby baby  
Does she take a piece of lime  
For the drink that Imma buy her  
Do you know just what she likes  
Oh

_Oh Oh  
Tell me have you seen her  
Because I'm so  
Oh  
I can't get her off of my brain_

I just want to go to the party she gonna go  
Can somebody take me home  
Ha ha he ha ha ho

Pour suivre la thème de la semaine, il le suivait...Le choix de la chanson était un appel au passage à tabac au milieu de cette troupe de Néandertals. Mais d'une démarche assurée et séductrice il traça son chemin entre les tablées, baladant des yeux hypnotisants dans l'assemblée. Ce garçon avait un sex-appeal incontestable et il savait le communiquer.__

Love me hate me  
Say what you want about me  
But all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to If You Seek Amy  
Love me hate me  
But can't you see what I see  
All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to If You Seek Amy

Lalalalalala

Amy told me that she's gonna meet me up  
I don't know where or when and now they're closing up the club  
Oh

I've seen her want to drive before she knows my face  
But it's hard to see with all the people standing in the way  
Oh

Oh oh  
Tell me have you seen her  
Because I'm so  
Oh  
I can't get her off of my brain

Ok. Il savait peut-être même trop bien le transmettre...En témoignait la main baladeuse qu'il venait de poser sur le fessier d'un mec qui lui tournait le dos. Ce dernier fit volte-face et Chandler ne sut si il allait foutre un pain au pervers où aller se cacher pour voiler sa honte. Finalement il laissa tomber alors que le chanteur s'éloignait, n'ayant manifestement rien à faire de l'état dans lequel il laissait sa victime.

__

I just want to go to the party she's gonna go  
Can somebody take me home  
Ha ha he ha ha ho

Love me hate me  
Say what you want about me  
But all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to If You Seek Amy  
Love me hate me  
But can't you see what I see  
All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to If You Seek Amy

Oh  
So what you want about me  
Oh  
But can't you see what I see  
Oh  
So what you want about me

Parcourant l'assistance avec un amusement non-déguisé, il continua à distribuer regard sulfureux et caresses enjôleuses. Garçons, filles, employés même, il se fichait du genre tant qu'il produisait son petit effet. Mais ce n'était manifestement pas le cas. Certes quelques gays affirmés de l'école regardaient avec un plaisir tempéré, ne voulant sans doute pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Et bon nombre de filles se trémoussaient, excités par les attouchements du beau brun aux airs canailles. Mais une bonne partie des élèves masculins fronçait soit le nez...soit les poings.

Quand au Glee-club, il contemplait le spectacle avec un mélange d'admiration et de dégoût vraiment très étrange et qui tordait horriblement leurs visages. Blaine passa même une main nerveuse dans le pot de gel qui lui servait de tignasse. Spécialement lorsque le chanteur vint se presser près de lui, le défiant du regard.

Chandler se mit à s'inquiéter sérieusement pour le garçon.

_So tell me if you've seen her  
Cause I've been waiting here forever  
Oh baby baby  
If You Seek Amy tonight  
Oh  
Oh baby baby  
We'll do whatever you like  
Oh baby baby baby  
Oh baby baby baby_

Lalalalalala  
Lalalalalala

Son angoisse s'envola aussitôt alors que le séducteur choisissait sa nouvelle proie. C'est à dire lui.

S'accoudant à côté de lui, il passa un doigt taquin sur son épaule et Chandler aurait mentit si il avait dit que ça ne lui faisait rien. Et il trembla carrément quand le garçon disparut dans son dos et lâcha un soupir rauque dans son oreille.

Il eu le temps de s'attarder sur son visage alors qu'il lui décochait un dernier sourire charmeur. Il fut littéralement happé par les iris aux innombrables nuances de vert...

_Love me hate me  
So what you want about me  
But all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to If You Seek Amy  
Love me hate me  
But can't you seek what I see  
All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to If You Seek Amy  
Love me hate me so what you want about me (yeah)  
Love me hate me  
But can't you see what I see  
All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to If You Seek Amy_

Oh  
So what you want about me  
Oh  
But can't you see what I see  
Oh So what you want about me

All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to If You Seek Amy 

Le jeune homme revint à son point de départ, pas peu fier de lui et parcourant le troupeau de lycéens d'un air victorieux. Mais les quelques faibles applaudissements disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient montés face à l'hostilité générale.

Se mordant la lèvre, Chandler se dit que très bientôt le garçon ravalerait sa fierté...

oOo

C'était quoi le problème dans ce foutu lycée ? A peine était-il retourné au Glee-club qu'il s'était fait incendier. Une vague de reproches l'avait accueillit et même Schuester qui avait l'air d'une larve finie lui avait fait des remontrances.

Bon, en bon professeur sans autorité il l'avait officiellement proclamé membre du Glee-club mais sa décision avait suscité bon nombre de protestations. Et il s'était retrouvé coincé par Blaine à la fin de la séance. Chacun son tour.

-Je vois que mon numéro de charme à enfin porté ses fruits, envie de me parler dans un endroit un peu plus privé Blaine ?

Il le charriait, en fait il se fichait bien du cul de Blaine à présent. Il était appétissant mais le garçon en lui-même devenait vite ennuyant. Toujours à gémir sur Kurt. Sebastian aimait les belles proies mais c'était bien mieux quand elles avaient de la conversation.

-Je ne veux pas que tu donnes une mauvaise image des gays à McKinley !

Voilà autre chose ! De quoi se plaignait-il ? Il était séduisant et même bandant, une parfaite promotion pour leur communauté. Lui au moins on n'avait pas l'impression qu'il débarquait du carnaval de Rio comme Hummel.

-On croirait entendre l'autre gonzesse qui te sert de copain...

-En te frottant à eux tu ne fais qu'attiser leur haine Sebastian. Ce n'est pas comme à Dalton ici, aucun mec n'appréciera tes avances. Et si il y en a qui les apprécient ils n'oseront pas le montrer parce qu'ils savent comment les cons réagiront. Ici si tu veux qu'on te laisse tranquille tu dois en faire de même.

-Je peux me débrouiller tout seul Blaine, je suis un grand garçon et je sais me montrer très discret quand il s'agit de baiser un gay refoulé dans un placard.

-Quelle idée aussi de choisir cette chanson pour auditionner, grommela le garçon qui ne l'écoutait même plus, Et en plein milieu de la cafétéria...Tu es stupide où quoi ?

-Venant d'un gay qui a chanté à une lesbienne qu'elle était bandante, je vais prendre ça pour un compliment, ricana Sebastian en se souvenant de la précédente performance.

-Ça n'avait rien à voir Smythe, on essayait simplement de...

-Oh on en revient aux noms ? Tu me brises le cœur, Anderson.

-Il faudrait déjà qu'il existe.

Malgré l'air rieur qu'il arborait, Sebastian se sentait vraiment vexé.

-C'est ça, c'est ça. De toutes manières le mal est fait. Maintenant laisses-moi passer, j'ai autre chose à foutre que t'écouter, mère la morale.

-J'espère que tu ne vas pas encore aller foutre le bordel dans l'école.

-Nan juste aller foutre quelques mecs dans les vestiaires après avoir gagné ma place dans l'équipe de Lacrosse.

-Sebastian !

-Quoi ? Il faut bien que j'entretienne ce physique de rêve ! Le sexe et le sport sont une parfaite combinaison !

Il fit abstraction de ce que lui répliquait Blaine. Comme il l'avait dit il avait autre chose à faire. Pleins de jolis petits culs l'attendaient dans les douches...

oOo

-Bon boulot Smythe tu es prit dans l'équipe.

-Merci coach.

Rien de surprenant. Il était un des meilleurs joueurs à Dalton, son ancienne équipe devait réellement souffrir de sa perte. Mais celle de McKinley lui plaisait davantage. Moins strict, moins guindé, les garçons d'ici opposait une réelle concurrence et une rage bestiale née de l'envie de vaincre. Cela serait important pour intimider et défoncer les lignes adverses sur le terrain.

Et c'était assez excitant de l'avis de Sebastian. Beaucoup plus de testostérones qu'à Dalton. Bon, il n'était pas garantit qu'il soit aussi bon tacticien que guerrier et il était certain que le quotient intellectuel de certains atteignait péniblement celui d'une moule, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Il avait bien assez de cervelle pour toute l'équipe et il ne tarderait pas à en prendre les rênes. La victoire en championnat serait peut-être atteinte cette année. Non il n'était pas présomptueux. Chez les pauvres on appelait ça de l'optimisme.

Mais la meilleure partie venait à peine de commencer. Aujourd'hui, alors qu'il entrait dans les vestiaires, il jouait les prolongations.

Se rendant à son tout nouveau vestiaire, il en sortit sa serviette personnelle et commença à se dénuder aux côtés de ses coéquipiers. Pas pudique pour un sou et même plutôt fier de son corps bien dessiné, il traça son chemin jusqu'aux douches. Sûr de récolter quelques regards tentés. Puis, il entreprit de se laver de la manière la plus attractive qui soit, sans pour autant se donner des airs de putes et rendre sa tactique trop évidente.

Il patienta longuement sous le jet agréablement chaud, attendant l'occasion idéal pour mettre en pratique son technique de charme favorite. Les derniers gars en lices étaient souvent ceux qui étaient les plus crades, mais aussi ceux qui voulaient le plus profiter. Il vit donc défiler la plupart des garçons, et se retrouva finalement seul à seul avec un beau blond dont le physique était loin de le révulser.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça, à Dalton c'était même une de ses techniques favorites. Jamais un garçon n'avait osé se plaindre d'être coincé dans les douches avec Sebastian Smythe. Et si ils se montraient un peu réticents au début, il changeait rapidement d'avis et revenait invariablement le voir pour un deuxième round.

S'assurant que les autres s'étaient éloignés, il s'approcha à pas de loup, profitant de la vue de cette jolie paire de fesses avant d'interpeller leur propriétaire.

-Sebastian Smythe, enchanté.

Le garçon se retourna, interloqué. Puis se détendit en lui tendant sa main.

-Eh salut mec ! J'suis West Cunty ! Je t'ai vu sur le terrain, t'as un tir de malade ! Un vrai killer !

Heureusement qu'il avait le physique car l'intelligence n'avait pas l'air de suivre. Tant pis, il ferait avec.

-Oui et il n'y a pas que les balles que je sais tirer, continua-t-il d'un air remplie de sous-entendu.

-Hein ?

Parfait, les subtilités pouvaient retourner au placard aujourd'hui...

-Dis-moi, tu dois beaucoup t'entraîner pour avoir un tel attirail à toi tout seul...Tu n'as jamais eu envie de le partager.

-Ben, si tu veux on peut s'entraîner ensemble, j'te montrerais quelques méthodes.

Oh seigneur, qui avait poussé une huître à se réincarner là-dedans. Il allait falloir être radicale.

-Et si tu me les montrais tout de suite ?

Le garçon parut totalement confus quand il passa une main sur son bras. Mais il n'eu pas le temps de répliquer que la bouche de Sebastian assaillait la sienne.

L'ex-warbler grogna dans le baiser. C'était tellement bon, il en avait presque oublié la saveur. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé cet été il n'avait pas eu sa dose mensuel et il commençait sérieusement à en ressentir le manque.

Et il appris deux minutes plus tard qu'il allait encore devoir patienter avant d'être comblé.

Une poussée musclé le dégagea de sa prise et son dos faillit percuter le mur. En face de lui, West fronçait les sourcils, un air de pur dégoût au visage.

-M'approches pas sale tapette!

L'insulte fit aussitôt serrer les poings de Sebastian. Et il du esquiver celui que brandissait West, fou de rage.

-Tapette ? T'as rien de nouveau en rayon ?

-T'es qu'un sale pédé ! Tu m'as eu juste parce que t'avais pas l'air d'une meuf comme l'autre pédale de Hummel mais t'es quand même une sale tapette !

-Oh je peux te jurer que j'ai rien d'une meuf !

Et avant que le blond ne puisse répondre, il lui plaça une droite en pleine mâchoire, histoire de lui apprendre à l'utiliser quand il le fallait. Il grimaça un peu sous l'impact mais cela en valait la peine quand il vit l'autre con piailler de douleur et partir à reculons. En ne quittant pas Sebastian du regard, mi-effrayé mi-rageur, comme si ce dernier attendait qu'il lui tourne le dos pour le prendre par derrière. Quelle pitié.

Mais sa témérité et cet incident amer lui avait appris une chose : Blaine ne plaisantait pas à propos de cette école. Il allait devoir faire profil bas si il voulait éviter d'autre embrouilles à l'avenir.

-Tu sais pas ce que tu perds Cunty, grogna-t-il tout de même pour la forme.

oOo

La semaine de cours était presque finit et Sebastian n'avait pas eu de retour de l'incident. Il voyait cela comme un bon signe, tout musclé et fort en gueule qu'il était, West avait bien trop peur de se manger un nouveau poing pour oser se venger.

Mais il se tenait lui aussi à carreau, il ne voulait pas que ce genre d'incident se répète. Et comme l'avait si bien dit Blaine il était urgent qu'il arrête d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Renoncer à draguer, ça non. Mais le faire plus subtilement et dans le secret d'un recoin était une option. Ça l'irritait tout de même beaucoup de devoir se cacher, il avait toujours été le genre d'homosexuel qui n'avait pas peur de l'affirmer et qui n'avait jamais affaire à aucun obstacle. Il se rendait aujourd'hui compte que l'homophobie dans les lycée public en était un, et de taille.

Il commençait à se demander pourquoi il avait un jour pensé que l'école publique serait un lieu où il régnerait en maître ? Sûrement pour digérer le fait qu'il ne pouvait plus retourner à Dalton. Il savait parfaitement ce qui l'attendait, surtout après ce qu'il avait entendu sur Kurt et Blaine et ce qui était arrivé à Karofsky l'an passé. Il s'était simplement dit que, maintenant que les New Directions voyaient leur popularité remonter, il pourrait mener le même train de vie et qu'il n'aurait qu'à intimider un peu ceux qui voulait lui pourrir la vie.

Ça il savait le faire au moins, West en était la preuve. Mais il prouvait aussi qu'ici la vie serait bien loin de la tolérance qu'il avait expérimenté à Dalton. En fait il s'en doutait. Il avait juste fait mine de l'ignorer tellement il appréhendait ce moment. Gosse de riche préservé de la réalité, Sebastian n'avait jamais eu à craindre l'homophobie plus que de raison. Quand on était riche on pouvait être coupable des pires tares sans rendre de comptes à personne. Mais maintenant qu'il était redescendu au niveau des mortels et des prolétaires, il se rendait compte du véritable sens qu'avait le mot homophobie et la saveur qu'il laissait en bouche. C'était salement amer.

Heureusement les imbéciles coupables de ce goût désagréable savait le masquer avec une fragrance autrement plus sucrée. Et Sebastian découvrit toute cette fine stratégie alors qu'il tournait à l'angle du couloir.

-C'est pas de la bite, mais ça se bouffe quand même, tapette !

La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut « froid ».

Et la minute d'après c'était comme si il venait d'être aveuglé par un glacier collant. Et si froid qu'il lui brûlait littéralement les yeux. Il ne put bouger pendant un instant qui lui parut éternité. La glace du slushie coulant le long de son dos, de son torse, de son cou lui donnait un avant-goût de ce qu'avait vécue Jack et Rose en tombant du Titanic.

_Plus jamais je ne me foutrais de cette andouille de rousse qui ne peut pas remonter son mec sur la planche._

Ce fut sa dernière pensée claire et logique avant de se sentir happé dans une direction inconnue et par une main étrangère. N'osant même pas se débattre, il se fit docilement traîné dans les couloirs et manifestement dans une autre salle d'après le claquement de porte qu'il entendit. La main s'éloigna et il perçut un son de verrou.

Son sang se glaça. Était-ce la suite de la revanche ? La main l'ayant traînée était-elle celle de West ?

N'y tenant plus, il essuya la substance immonde qui maculait son visage, s'arrachant à moitié les yeux afin de les ouvrir sans que le liquide coule dedans.

-Arrêtes, tu ne fais qu'empirer les choses.

Il se décontracta aussitôt, cette voix masculine mais douce n'était certainement pas celle d'un mec prêt à le passer à tabac.

-Ne bouges pas je vais chercher une chaise.

Des bruits de pas lui indiquèrent le départ de son mystérieux bienfaiteur.

Et aussi vite qu'elles avaient été annihilés par le froid, ses pensées revinrent bourdonner dans sa tête. Qui diable était la personne qui l'avait tiré de là ? Il ne connaissait personne prêt à le secourir. Les gentils choristes le haïssaient tous et devaient bien ricaner en le voyant récolter ce qu'il avait osé leur lancer à la figure l'année dernière. Surtout Blaine, mais il ne lui en voudrait pas, ils seraient quittes ainsi. Bon sang qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal...

Un nouveau bruit de porte retentit et il sentit quelqu'un le manœuvrer pour le forcer à s'asseoir. Toujours aveugle, il ne faisait qu'à moitié confiance à son sauveur et tâtonna pour s'assurer qu'une chaise se trouvait bel et bien sous lui.

-Penches la tête en arrière s'il te plaît.

Il n'avait pas le choix alors il obéit, frissonnant en sentant un objet froid sous sa nuque. Il haïssait se sentiment d'impuissance. Et il haïssait encore plus que quelqu'un le voit aussi docile et vulnérable.

Il oublia cependant ses ruminements en sentant un filet d'eau chaude couler sur son crâne et emporter le gluant slushie. Assis sur une chaise, le cou posé en arrière, il se rendit compte qu'il devait être dans les toilettes et que l'autre personne devait être en train de le libérer de cette foutue mixture. Une main passa dans ses cheveux et il frémit au contact. Il avait toujours adoré cette sensation quand des doigts étrangers brossaient sa chevelure. Il était rare qu'il laisse quelqu'un le faire à présent mais ça avait toujours autant d'effet sur lui. Et son bienfaiteur était réellement doué...Délestant doucement les mèches de la matière froide et épaisse, massant ses tempes et son front endoloris, il faisait des merveilles.

Puis il poursuivit le nettoyage, descendant sur son visage. Usant de ce qui était sûrement un linge humide, le garçon inconnu enleva chaque miette de slushie et le débarrassa de la sensation piquante et gluante qui lui attaquait la peau. Il acheva par les yeux, faisant particulièrement attention à ne pas les ouvrir où appuyer trop fermement dessus.

-Je penses que c'est bon mais fais tout de même attention en ouvrant les yeux.

Sebastian obtempéra et souleva lentement ses paupières, soulagé de ne sentir aucune brûlure. Il cligna un peu des yeux avant de se tourner vers la personne qui lui avait prêté main forte.

Et sourit en découvrant un petit blond aux cheveux blonds ébouriffés et dont les lunettes mangeaient le haut du visage. Pas désagréable mais pas le top non plus. Peu importe, il était assez mignon pour que Sebastian lui montre sa gratitude.

Et surtout son apparence entière hurlait « gay » donc pas de risques de se faire traiter de tante cette fois-ci.

-Merci pour tout, quel est ton nom ?

-Chandler, répondit le garçon en lui passant une serviette.

-Plutôt mignon, tout comme ton minois.

Il fallait croire que le slushie ne lui avait pas servit de leçon car sa vision passa immédiatement en mode prédateur. Mais de toutes manières que pourrait bien faire un gringalet pareil pour se venger et même pour l'empêcher de l'approcher ?

-Euh...merci ? , rigola nerveusement le garçon.

-Non c'est à moi de te remercier.

Après avoir sécher sa tignasse à l'aide du linge offert, il se leva et reporta son attention sur le garçon qui le lorgnait d'un air sceptique.

Accompagné d'un sourire charmeur, il s'avança vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Rien je veux juste te montrer ma gratitude.

Le faisant reculer jusqu'au mur, il passa ses bras de part de d'autres de son corps. Coincé, le blond releva des yeux agacés sur lui.

-Ça doit être dur d'être gay dans ce lycée Chandler. Tu dois te sentir seul. Que dirais-tu que je te fasse oublier tout ça pour te récompenser ?

-Woah, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu t'es pris un slushie.

Interloqué, Sebastian fit un pas en arrière. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Des supplications lui demandant d'arrêter où de continuer il aurait compris. Mais là il se sentait vaguement blessé dans son ego.

-C'est quoi ton problème ? , grinça-t-il.

-Attends, tu me coinces contre un mur pour essayer de me draguer et c'est moi qui ai un problème ?

Chandler ne paraissait même pas énervé où scandalisé. Juste amusé par la logique quelque peu stupide de Sebastian. Un petit sourire condescendant vint se peindre sur ses lèvres et le brun eu immédiatement envie de les embrasser pour le lui faire ravaler.

Comment un avorton gay et sûrement vierge pouvait le prendre en pitié, lui. Et comment pouvait-il même lui résister ? Il ne devait jamais avoir été touché et se sentir affreusement frustré après toutes ces années en école publique. Il ne serait pas dit qu'un type pareil l'enverrait sur les roses.

-Je ne fais que te remercier pour ton aide, reprit-il sur un ton plus aimable, tentant d'adoucir le blond.

-Dans ce cas tu peux me payer un café mais je suis désolé je ne reçois pas de paiement en nature.

-...C'est pour ça que tu m'as aidé ? Pour un café ?

Ce fut au tour de l'autre de froncer les sourcils d'incompréhension.

-Euh non...

-Pourquoi l'as-tu fait alors ?

Parce que si ce n'était pas pour recevoir ses attentions en échange, pourquoi ce gamin s'était-il donné la peine de lui porter secours ? Cela lui vaudrait sans doute un titre spécial dans la case tête-de-turc alors pourquoi aurait-il fait ça si il n'attendait rien en retour.

-Tu sais il existe une qualité très particulière qui pousse les gens à ne pas se préoccuper uniquement d'eux-même. On appelles ça de la gentillesse il me semble.

-Haha. Désopilant. Et en vrai ?

-Et pourquoi je ne l'aurais pas fait pour ça ? C'est si incroyable pour toi de vouloir aider une personne qui vient de se faire slushier sans arrières-pensées ?

Oh oui ça l'était. Il n'était pas assez prétentieux pour croire que tout le monde le connaissait et avait entendu parler de sa réputation de salaud tout juste bon à baiser, mais il pensait au moins que la rumeur ce serait répandue à McKinley depuis le début de la semaine.

Et jusqu'à maintenant tout ce que intéressait les mecs qui l'abordait, quelles que soit les circonstances, c'était son corps et son cul. Alors que Chandler lui porte secours sans rien exiger en retour, c'était une première pour lui.

-Tu...Tu ne veux pas baiser avec moi ?

Soit la question était légèrement crue mais il n'avait pas prit le temps de penser à la reformuler, il voulait mettre les choses au clair. Chandler n'eus même pas besoin de répondre, ses yeux écarquillés et son expression choquée parlèrent à sa place.

-Je...Non absolument pas !

-Eh ! C'est limite vexant dis sur ce ton-là ! Alors t'as vraiment fait ça par bonté de cœur ? Tu te prends pour quoi ? Mère Thérésa ?

-Non c'est juste...J'avais remarqué que tu étais un peu seul depuis ton arrivé.

Ah, on y venait, donc le petit saint n'avait pas de si pures intentions que cela.

-Je suis aussi au Glee-club et j'ai bien vu qu'on est en quelques sortes leur deux parias cette année. Donc je voulais qu'on...devienne amis ? Tu sais c'est plus facile de faire face au lycée quand on se sert les coudes. Et puis je t'aime bien, j'ai entendu ce que les autres membres de la chorale disaient à ton propos mais tu n'as pas l'air si méchant que ça et je...

-Pitié je vais vomir...

Chandler se stoppa net, levant de grands yeux maintenant tristes sur lui. Ne manquait plus que ça. L'avorton voulait qu'ils soient grands copains et qu'ils se baladent joyeusement main dans la main. Lui qui croyait qu'il était un minimum intelligent. Mais non, il faisait tout par pure bonté d'âme et il pensait en plus qu'ils allaient tout deux copiner parce qu'ils avaient quelques points communs. C'est à dire gays et esseulés, c'était d'un glamour.

-Écoutes-moi bien l'avorton. Je te suis très reconnaissant de m'avoir tiré de ce guêpier sans même me demander de te baiser en retour. Mais je ne fais pas dans la ligue des licornes et je n'ai pas besoin qu'un nabot qui chie des sucres d'orges me colle au train. Donc je vais décliner ta demande d'amitié et on va tous deux continuer nos petites vies chacun de notre côté. Bien remplie de sexe pour moi et tristement solitaire pour toi. Maintenant je suis désolé mais j'ai autre chose à faire que t'écouter déblatérer sur l'amour et l'amitié qui sont aussi inutiles que chiants à mes yeux. Donc bye, et ne viens plus me parler à moins que ce ne soit pour baiser.

Un ami ? Et puis quoi encore ? Sebastian Smythe pas besoin de tous ces simagrées de sentiments, il s'en sortait très bien tout seul. Le jour où Chandler et lui se confieraient leur secret pendant une soirée télé, il voulait bien faire vœu d'abstinence.


End file.
